Yoritomo Hogosha
Yoritomo Hogosha was an Advisor of the Mantis Clan. Demeanor Hogosha was a skilled orator and peacekeeper, who concerned himself with the well-being of the Empire as a whole. Hogosha became a bridge between the seven Great Clans. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 41 Imperial Court Hogosha was the representative of the Mantis Minor Clan in the Imperial Court of Hantei XXXVIII. During winter court at Kyuden Seppun in 1114 he was approached by Shosuro Kachiko, daughter of the Shosuro Daimyo. She proposed that the Mantis had to seize Kyuden Suru Kokai, a Doji fortress, and after herself would be sent as Emperor's emissary to end the conflict, the Mantis had to withdraw. Kachiko would gain a political victory, while the Mantis acceptance of the Emperor's wishes would elevate the position of the Minor Clan in the Court. In addition the Shosuro would arrange a trade agreement with the Mantis. The fortress was seized by Yoritomo, but the Scorpion arranged the trade agreement with the Phoenix Clan, and the Crane made a counterattack in winter time recovering the holding. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 72-75 Lost Love Hogosha was married to Miya Kiyosha, who died in 1120 during a monsoon in the island lake of Nemuiyama. Clan War In 1127 Hogosha moved to Shiro Shinjo to have an audience with the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu. The diplomat explained the military power of the Yoritomo's Alliance, and requested Yokatsu his support when Yoritomo would claim to forge his own destiny to the Great Clans. Yokatsu agreed to back Yoritomo's claims if the Mantis would have the strength to support his aspirations. Time of the Void, pp. 49-50 Hidden Emperor Hogosha, chief among the Mantis courtiers, saw himself as a stabilizing force in a chaotic Empire when the Emperor Toturi I disappeared. He called for leadership, as the regent Takuan did little to unify the fracturing Empire. Along with his ally Kakita Yoshi, both clans filled the power vacuum that the loss of the Scorpion created. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 28 In 1132 Hogosha claimed in the Imperial Court about Mantis' rights over Dragonfly lands to protect the peasantry from the rampant famine. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix Lands The same year Hogosha lobbied in the Court to favor the Mantis Invasion of the Phoenix lands. Kakita Yoshi listened to his words, and the Phoenix ally, the Crane, stood quiet and did not chase Yoritomo when he left the Beiden Pass. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #10 (Imperial Herald v3 #2) Return of Toturi Hogosha attempted to claim the empty Imperial Throne, words that were listened by the returned Toturi. Dark Journey Home, rulebook, by Ree Soesbee Yoritomo Hogosha (Hidden Emperor 2 flavor) Toturi I beheaded Isawa Osugi in front of the Imperial Court, accusing her of being a member of the fabled Kolat. Hogosha used it to slander the Phoenix, to cement his Clan's rights over the emptied Phoenix lands during the Mantis Invasion. Hogosha was retorted by Bayushi Muraisan, who pointed out the Empire's concerns should be the Kolat threat. Imperial Histories, p. 183-184 Death Hogosha was dead in the slaughter of the Imperial Court ordered by Toturi and performed by the Emerald Champion, Seppun Toshiken, and the Imperial Guard. For the Throne, by Ree Soesbee Legacy In the year 1137 the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Aramasu instated a vassal family of the Yoritomo to posthumously honor Hogosha. The Hogosha family was founded by the Emperor Toturi I to reward Hogosha's deeds. Great Clans, p. 289 See also * Yoritomo Hogosha/Meta External Links * Yoritomo Hogosha (Hidden Emperor 2) Category:Mantis Clan Members